The Prophecy Of The End: The Book Of The Beginning
by Unique Username 13
Summary: The world fell. Aphopis came back and there was nothing Carter Kane could do to stop it. Gaea destroyed The Original Mt. Olympus. Roman and Greek Demi-Gods slaughtered each other. Asgard has fallen and the Norse Gods make their last stand on earth. The ultimate darkness descends. Chaos is close, but The Fates had a plan. OC mixed with characters from the series.
1. My Birthday Present Is The Apocalypse

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or TKC**

* * *

Chapter 1: My Birthday Present Is The Apocalypse

Everyone seems to think I'm special, and considering the people I know that's quite an accomplishment, but I never really understood why. There had to have been people that have done more than I have . . .right?

That's a pretty vague way to introduce myself, sorry about that. My name is Stephen Reed. I'm not an average guy by any means, but that's not really a compliment. The only average thing about me was my appearance. I had messy brown hair that fell in front of my brown eyes most of the time. I'm only 5 foot 10 inches tall and I have a pretty average build, not to skinny, not to fat, not to muscular. Just average.

My most defining trait is my personality, which nobody can figure out. My friends would describe me as a genius slacker, my siblings would describe me as the weird one (even though it was common knowledge that we were all weird), I would describe myself as a geeky nerd with ADD and a whole list of other problems, and the gods would describe me as the hero they placed all their hopes on.

I should probably explain why I said "the gods". You know those deities you learned about in religion or history class? I'm talking about the Greek gods, the Roman gods (and no - they're not the same thing, believe me for now,) the Egyptian gods, and the Norse gods. You know what I'm talking about right? Well they're not myths like we're led to believe. They're real, they're powerful, and at one point I was in the presence of all of them.

We'll get to my meeting with the gods in a bit, I think we should start at the before we go to the end, and then back to the beginning, and then back to the end. I'm getting a headache thinking about that, but bear with me.

I was 13 when I began to notice weird things happening around me - kids running through crowds with weapons and armor and nobody noticing, people that didn't look quite human somehow blending in with people, and I was diagnosed with ADD (not weird now but weird later)

Luckily soon after I began noticing these things I was sent to a private school in Middle-of-nowhere, Arkansas so I didn't see weird things anymore. For my four high school years I was unknowingly guarded at that private school, and then I graduated. So now I'm out in "the real world" with really no plan for my life. On impulse I got a job overseas in Kuwait as a teaching assistant. That's where I was when the world ended two years later on my 20th birthday.

When I say the world ended I don't mean anything like that stupid film "2012" where L.A. fell into the sea and then everything flooded. I mean like a gradual thing, civilization collapsing, World War III, nukes everywhere, uncontrollable wildfires everywhere, and the planet almost covered by a big storm. The official start date was on my 20th birthday when Rome was literally wiped off the map. It wasn't pretty, but that became the world I was living in. It became the world we were all living in.

6 months after the apocalypse started is when The Fates started the work they had been planning for a long time. I, unfortunately, was part of that plan.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	2. To Kill A Mockingbird

**Just in case you haven't noticed I'm pretty new at using this site or writing in general. Please treat me well. (Insert Japanese Bow Here)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own PJO, HOO, or TKC. Those are all Rick Riordan's creations. I'm just playing around with the world he created.**

* * *

Chapter 2: To Kill A Mockingbird

New York - one of the last safe havens. Nobody knew why it wasn't as affected as the rest of the world, well almost nobody. There I was after so long, trying to find some peace. None ever came.

I woke up with a start, cold sweat covering my body. I had nightmares again, the same nightmares. Complete and final darkness was closing in of the Earth, swallowing whole galaxies as it grew. Closer and closer it came, impending doom for everything. When it started out you could see the silhouette of a man, but when it drew closer you couldn't see anything. The darkness was all encompassing, all consuming, and eventually all that was left in the universe except for Earth. Soon even Earth would be sucked into the void and nothing would be left, complete emptiness forever. It was a dream, yeah, but I couldn't shake off the feeling of dread I had every time I thought about the void.

I groaned and put my hands to my head before rolling over and standing up. I was tired and I wanted more sleep, but I could tell it was morning and sleeping in was a luxury I couldn't afford. Not if I was to eat today at least. Early bird gets the worm, right?

I stretched my sore muscles thoroughly before picking up my only 5 belongings – a green water bottle, a pocketknife, a bow I had taken from a hunting shop, several self-made arrows that where held together in a makeshift holster, and a roll of string. Hunting was the only way to feed yourself; it did you no good to depend on the food stamps that were distributed. We were low on food production and it showed. Malnourished people where everywhere as I walked through the decaying streets. I hurt me to see people, especially children, in such situations. Nothing could be done though; it was survival of the fittest.

I was headed towards Central Park, and if I had gone straight there it would've only taken 30 minutes, but I had to make detours that would make my trip sometimes take 3 or more hours. Gangs ran rampant throughout the city, and often the members were cannibals. I knew the reasoning behind it, but it was still a sick and twisted thing to do. I thankfully had not had a run-in with them yet; I didn't want to become a murderer yet, even in self-defense.

Luckily I only had to duck into a back alley to avoid them 3 times on the way the Central, so the trip only took an hour. I knew that my chances of eating today had risen considerably because I was standing at the edge of the forest that had overrun Central Park and the surrounding half-mile of city before the sun had even risen. I had another 30 minutes at the least before dawn. Perfect.

Stepping into Central was like stepping into another world, a prehistoric wilderness. The locals would swear that there were monsters from another world that roamed here, but there was also food so here I was. Most people would camp out near the edge where the sunlight was the best and wait for a tasty morsel to cross their paths, but I was not most people. I immediately went towards the center of the forest without hesitation. I had another plan in mind.

Hardly 2 minutes passed before I came across The Stream. I had no idea it's actual name so I just called it "The Stream" because it was the only one that mattered. Good water was hard to come across these days so The Stream was really important. Besides being my source of water it was the source of water for all of the surrounding woodland creatures. It was the perfect spot for a hunter like me.

I quickly filled my water bottle and soon enough I was perched up on a branch of a good thick oak tree, I had used this tree a few times in the past so I knew the branches were sturdy enough. I propped my back up against the trunk of the tree and adjusted myself to get comfortable, I was probably going to be here for a while. Hunting takes patience, a lot of patience. I was grateful for this time though; I had time to think of the past, the present, and the not so hopeful future. Mostly I thought of the past, anything else was depressing.

I thought of high school, I had hated it at the time. I had thought the rules were strict, I had thought that the Finals were the end of the world, and most of all I had thought that meaningless things mattered. I had been naïve; I had taken it all for granted. I hadn't spent enough time with my friends, I was almost sure that most of them were dead now. My best friend had been in the Philippines when it had flooded, 4 others were in Texas when it went up in flames. 5 months later and the flames still hadn't died down. Another friend had been in Japan when it had been nuked several times. My family lived in Kansas, which is part of "Tornado Alley," I won't go into details about experience. Slowly my innocence had been destroyed by the world, I was alone.

I branch broke and I snapped out of my thoughts, instantly searching for whatever made the sound. My eyes searched the dim forest floor for barely 10 seconds before I found the culprit, a fully-grown stag. He was beautiful, majestic really, and headed for The Stream. He was too big for me to kill; it would be a waste. I would never be able to finish all of him before the meat went bad, so I watched him come. He met the stream about 15 feet from my tree and started to drink. His brownish fur seemed to glow in what little light made it through the tree cover, his muscles were evident by looking at him, and his antlers were more than 2 feet long. He was perfect. It was weird how throughout the apocalypse I could still find it in myself to admire such a simple creature. Happiness in the little things kept me going though.

Something flittered at the edge of my vision and I quickly turned my head to find out what. It was a mockingbird; it had landed on the branches of a tree almost 500 feet away. It was making a nest? I couldn't tell from this distance but I knew one thing, I had to act quickly. I pulled my bow off my back and an arrow from its holder. I steadied my breathing and put my arrow on the bowstring. I put the arrow level with my eye and drew back the arrow making the bowstring taut and focused on the bird; nothing else mattered. I exhaled and released the arrow. My chest tensed in anticipation. The mockingbird didn't have enough time to react as my arrow flew true and impaled it. Instant death.

I let out the breath I had been holding. Finally I had food. I dropped from the tree branch and quietly made my way over towards my reward. I easily scaled this tree and was soon at the bird and looked it over. The shot I had taken had gone straight through its heart and stuck with itself into the tree. I could tell I would need another arrow because this one was stuck, but I would deal with new arrows later. I broke off the arrow and retrieved the bird. I glanced at its nest. It wasn't empty. 5 speckled eggs sat there, waiting for the warmth of a mother that would never return.

I'm not a wasteful person, so I took the eggs too. I felt bad killing their mother, but them dying naturally afterwards would help nobody. I found a nice abandoned fire pit to use a short while later and setup my string traps. I was most venerable when I was eating and the fire I would light might attract unwanted attention, so I had to be careful. It took me a good 30 minutes before I felt safe enough to eat. Starting a fire with two pieces of wood was easy now that I had been doing it for a while, but it still took a while. Soon enough though there were sparks and after that a small fire.

I made a pot of sorts out of some stones, it wasn't much but when I put the base stone in the fire for a bit it would be able to cook 1 egg at a time. So I went, heating stone, roasting bird, placing stone in pot, cracking egg on it, roasting bird, eating egg, roasting bird, and repeat. After I finished the eggs I pulled the bird back from the fire and pulled out my knife. It was time for the main course.

I scraped off most of the feathers before I took a bite, it wasn't gourmet food but it was good enough. As I ate the mockingbird I thought back on high school English class. We had read a book titled "To Kill a Mockingbird" and it had been mentioned in the book that it was a sin to kill a mockingbird. Mockingbirds don't do one thing except make music for us to enjoy. They don't eat up people's gardens, don't nest in corncribs, they don't do one thing but sing their hearts out for us. That's why it's a sin to kill a mockingbird.

I chuckled lightly at that because here I was, eating a mockingbird. I never finished though. The traps on my left went off and I jumped to my feet. I reached for my bow and the traps on my right went off. I pulled out my knife and the traps behind me went off. I put my back to the nearest tree and my last traps went off. I was surrounded.

* * *

**Any and all help and guidance through the form of a review would be very helpful. I'll try to post as often as possible.**


	3. My Past Comes Back To Haunt Me

**Two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll. Don't be expecting it to often though. Just a heads up it'll take at least 5 chapters for this story to start to tie things together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or TKC. Obviously.**

* * *

Chapter 3: My Past Comes Back To Haunt Me

I quickly notched my bow; I wouldn't go down without a fight. I mentally prepared myself for anything that might come. I hadn't prepared myself enough though, from all around my appeared something I had never seen, something that could very well be the last thing I see. The animal was pitch black with red eyes, looked like a dog on steroids and the littlest one was the size of a grizzly bear. Also, there were about 20 of them. 20 of these demonic dogs surrounding me, I knew I didn't have a chance.

The one closest to me sniffed the air a bit and returned to looking at me. His back legs tensed and he bared his teeth. I knew what came next. It was only natural; it was survival of the fittest. I wasn't the fittest anymore. I slowly pulled out my knife; I would at least kill one. I knew I had that much fight in me. The monstrosity hurled itself at me. My world slowed down.

I flung myself to the right and stopped a foot from where I had been. The demon collided with the tree trunk. I put all my strength into my arm and swung my knife in an arc down at its head. It never stood a chance. My knife easily went through its skull and into its brain. I was about to pull out my knife when the monster disintegrated. It's whole body exploded in something that reminded me of sand, but if floated away more like dust. I was stunned; I had never seen anything like it.

It was during that moment that the rest attacked, I didn't have time to defend. The closest one rammed into me hard. I was slammed into the ground; the beast was on top of me. I felt a couple of ribs snap. The monster howled and then turned back to me. It opened its gigantic maw and came down on me. It never got to me.

Several silver arrows sprouted from its neck and it was thrown off me. Another arrow came and ended him. As his golden dust fell I looked around for my saviors but saw no one. More arrows came from the obscurity of the forest. Monsters all around me started to burst into dust. The rest started to run. Of the 20 that came only 4 made it past were I could see, but the arrows still came. Shooting from one edge of the darkness to the other.

I propped myself against the tree and waited. Soon enough several figures leapt into view. They were all wearing silver, shooting bows, and glancing at me while scowling. Most if not all of them were young women, I couldn't tell yet. The youngest ones looked almost 9 years old, and nobody looked older than 25. I had no idea who they were but they were incredibly good at what they did.

Soon they stopped shooting and began talking to a lady who I could only assume was the leader. Several times they shot glances at me, but furrowed their brows and looked away. The leader began to come towards me, so I got up. Some of my ribs were definitely broken and I almost blacked out from the pain, but I steadied myself and looked at my saviors.

I could tell now that they were all young women. They all had bows, real arrows, hunting knives, and a look of disgust on their faces as they looked at me. I turned to the leader; she had a gothic style about her. Silver and Black mixed outfit and spiked black hair with a silver tiara in it, her electric blue eyes looked at my accusingly and interested at the same time. She looked to be only 16, but her eyes were deep eyes – old eyes. She had seen so much during her life, probably more than me.

"T-Thank you," I managed to sputter out, it hurt to talk. "I would have died if you hadn't come along just then. Those monsters, what were they?" The girl narrowed her eyes at me, "Who are you? Aren't you a mortal? You're much to old to not know what those were if you weren't." I didn't understand. Was I a mortal? What kind of question was that?

"Um. My name is Stephen Reed," I said slowly, "what do you mean by 'are you a mortal?' What else would I be?" Some of the girls started to whisper. I caught a couple of words like 'clear-sighted' and 'hellhound' but I still didn't know what was going on.

A girl whose face was covered by a hood stepped forward and spoke to their leader. "Thalia," She said, "_he_'s a mortal, it doesn't concern us anymore." The other women murmured in agreement but their leader, Thalia, didn't look so convinced. "We'll see." She said and pulled out her hunting knife. It was bronze colored but clearer; I could see reflections in it perfectly. It seemed to glow in the light and it was pointed at me.

"Hey, come on." I said, "You're making me a little nervous with that knife." I took a small step back. "Don't worry." She said, "It won't hurt at all if you're mortal." I raised my hand in front of me and took another small step back. I wasn't far enough away. I almost didn't see as she brought her knife up and cut my hand, her movements where to fast. I did however feel what she did instantly. She had sliced my palm open.

"Argh! SHII-! Why did you do that?!" I yelped as I brought my hand back. "Yup," she simply said, "you're not as mortal as you thought." More whispers from the group. "Well," I snapped back, "with a few broken ribs and a sliced up hand I'm feeling my mortality just fine." She just rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Men . . ." and pulled something from here coat pocket. "Here," she said, "eat this and quit complaining." She tossed me a small cube that I barley caught with my good hand.

"What is it?" I asked. "It's ambrosia, now eat. We have things to talk about if you really don't know who you are." I was confused, I knew who I was. What was she talking about? I decided to eat before she took the food back, I was still hungry. I popped the cube into my mouth and chewed. It tasted nothing like I thought it would. It tasted of the pea noodle casserole my mom used to make for me. It tasted of home. I smiled, I might have even let a tear slip out, but you'll never know. I'm to manly to admit it.

The hooded figure spoke again. "He isn't worth our time," she said, "we should just leave." Thalia answered back, "It's my decision and we need more demi-gods to fight on our side." The hooded girl huffed.

Demi-god? What did that mean and why did they think I was one? I also wondered why the hooded girl seemed to dislike me much. "What's a demi-god?" I asked. The leader looked at me, "Come with me, I'll explain everything." I nodded and gathered my things. As I slung my bow across my back I heard the hooded girl muttering again. "Not worth it." She said and kept grumbling to herself.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but why do you have the power to decide whether or not I'm 'worth it?' What did I ever do to you?' I snapped. Instantly all of the women except for the hooded one had their bows drawn and aimed at me. "Think about your next words carefully male." One of the girls sneered. "If you don't the-" She was cut off by the hooded girl who held up her hand. "Let me handle this Phoebe." She said.

"I don't know," she said, "what did you ever do to me." She reached up to her hood. "Oh yeah," she muttered angrily, "I remember now." She ripped off her hood. "I remember why I can judge you." She sneered at me.

"Oh."

That was all I could say. Standing in front of me was my greatest 'what if' and one of my greatest failures. A girl who I had gone to school with, she had fallen in love with me. I had broken her heart. In front of me was Sylvia Simon, a girl who I had driven to hate all men.

"Oh."

* * *

**I've heard reviews are helpful, you should give me some. Just Sayin. Until next time!**


	4. I Catch The Eye Of A Goddess

**You guys are lucky that I'm updating so often, but don't get used to it. I'll start to update once or twice during the week and once on the weekends. For now though I'll probably be updating daily until at least chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or TKC**

* * *

Chapter 4: I Catch The Eye Of A Goddess

I didn't deserve the black eye I got next, I probably deserved more. I was young and stupid and impulsive when I had first met her. I didn't really understand love and romance all that much, and I still don't, but what I had done to her always weighed upon my conscience after I realized my wrongdoings.

I had been 17 when it happened. Sylvia had arrived at school 2 weeks after we had started so everybody noticed her, including me. At that time I didn't really pay attention to what was happening around me, I was in my own little world most of the time. She easily brought me out though.

Almost immediately we had a connection, she remembered my name. It's actually pretty impressive because she really sucks at remembering names, but she remembered mine after only seeing me once. Obviously she was overjoyed that she remembered my name, so she started spending more time with me. She saw it as a sign that we should be friends seeing as how I seemed to stick out in her mind so much. Yeah, she had a crush on me.

When I say crush I'm making an understatement. She was completely infatuated with me. To her everything I said mattered, everything I did had purpose, and I was a perfect man - to her, obviously not to everyone else. Her constant attention started to give me an ego. I started to talk down to others; everyone seemed inferior. She still loved me though.

Being the egotistical bastard that I was I thought that I could do better than her. She wasn't a bad girl to say the least. She had strawberry blonde hair (that she denies as blonde) and sharp green eyes. Her bouncy personality matched perfectly with her role in gymnastics that left her body curvy and firm. Her –erm- lady lumps were rather developed for a 16 year old, and she was all mine. I didn't love her though.

I didn't love her, but that didn't mean I didn't lust after her. I knew I would never date her so I decided to play with her. See how far I could get without commitment. I kept doing this to her for 6 months. Then, one break, I came back with a girlfriend. Sylvia broke down. I had ruined her.

So here I was almost 4 years later, lying on the ground with my hand on my eye. She was standing over me glaring. I knew I deserved it so I said nothing. I got up, dusted up my pants and turned to leave. None of the hunters tried to stop me. None of them had to.

Another hunter had appeared, but this one was different. She was indescribably beautiful. Her whole body seemed to glow with a silver aura. Her auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders and she moved with such grace it took my breath away. Her eyes were focused on me and her sharp features where scrunched as she scowled at me.

"What did you do to my hunter?" She snarled at me. I didn't know how to respond. "Past mistakes." I said, wondering it would be enough. It wasn't. With movements to quick for me to see she pulled out her silver bow and notched 2 arrows. I knew she wouldn't miss. My gut tightened and I started to raise my arms. She fired.

2 silver arrows flew towards me at the speed of a bullet. The Ground beneath me rumbled. They were 10 feet away. The dirt in front of me ruptured. 7 feet away, something shot up from the hole in the ground. 5 feet away. My view was obstructed as the thing from the ground rose up. 3 feet away. An ear splitting crack rang through the air. 1 foot away. I saw the gleaming arrow tip emerge from the center of what was in front of me. 3 inches away. They had stopped; they wouldn't get any closer. A miracle had saved me. A thick oak tree had appeared in front of me, stopping the arrows and saving my life.

I wasn't the only one who was surprised. I heard several gasps from the other side of the tree. I turned to run, but felt the sharp coldness of a blade on my neck. "What in Hades was that?" The new hunter said. I had no idea how she got there that fast. I had no idea what I had apparently done. I had no idea about anything anymore. I was confused, and I was scared.

She said something in another language; I couldn't quite make it out. She removed her knife and stepped back. My body began to glow silver. It was soft at first but quickly began to brighten up. Pain started to flare up all over my body. My arms began to thin out, my hands basically folded in on themselves. Fur started to pop up everywhere and my nose started to lengthen, pulling the rest of my face with it.

I could feel part of my skull start to poke up through my forehead, twisting and turning and forming horns. My spine cracked and I fell forwards. I put my hands out to stop my fall except they weren't hands anymore. They were hooves like a deer. I looked and sure enough my legs started to form the same goat legs I had up front. Soon I was completely transformed. I wasn't human anymore; I was an animal. That hunter somehow turned me into a deer.

"Antelope." The girl said, "I turned you into an antelope." Could she read my thoughts? "Yes." She said before turning away. As she made her way back to the other hunters the reality hit me. I was an antelope. AN ANTELOPE! I didn't want to be an antelope! My antelope legs collapsed beneath me. My antelope head bent towards the ground and I began to shed antelope tears. I didn't want to be an antelope. I wanted to be human. I WANT TO BE HUMAN AGAIN!

My mind was so preoccupied I didn't notice the slight pain that started come from all over my body. I didn't notice the hunters turn back and look at me in surprise. I did however hear their gasps. I looked up to see them looking at me with astonishment. What now? What could I have possibly done this time? I sniffed and used my hand to whip the tears away from my eyes. Hand? What?

I sat up and quickly looked myself over. I was completely human again. "Well then," the girl who turned me said, "We have things we need to talk about." I wanted to run, but I knew I wouldn't get far. "Girls," She shouted to everyone else, "we're going to be here for a while. Set up camp." All the girls got to work. Except for Sylvia of course. She just glared at me.

I laid my back on the nearest tree and waited. Barely 5 minutes later the camp was complete. 13 tents were setup in front of me and a campfire had been started. Their leader came over to me once again. She eyed me suspiciously before saying, "Follow me." I grunted and pulled myself up. That little magic trick that had happened had taken a lot of energy out of me.

We made our way over to the campfire where the gothic princess was sitting and waiting for us. I plopped down opposite of her while their leader stayed standing. "Who are you?" She said simply. "What does that mean? "I asked. "I'm simply Stephen." "Greek? Roman? Egyptian? Norse? Which one are you?" She asked again. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied. This was getting confusing again.

"Are you _Greek, _**Roman, ****_Egyptian, _****_or Norse_**?" Something was happening with her voice. I could still understand her but something about it was different. "Why does your voice keep changing?" I asked. "It changed styles every time you named a different thing." Both of the women looked surprised and confused again.

_"You can understand me?"_ The gothic one asked. _"Why wouldn't I be able to understand you?"_ I asked. My voice didn't sound like it usually did. **"Can you still understand me?"** She asked. "**Yes," **I answered with a raised eyebrow, **"I can still understand you."** My voice had changed its style again, but I didn't notice. It wasn't weird compared to everything else that had happened today. Their leader looked at me again. **_"What about me?"_** She asked. **_"Yes, I can understand you too."_** I answered. What was up with my voice? **_"That is very interesting."_** She said. **_"What's very interesting? Can we stop with this confusing game you're both playing?"_** I asked.

They looked at each other again. "Could he be the one?" Asked the Goth girl. "Only one way to find out," replied the leader, "we take him to Olympus." I raised my eyebrow. "Olympus? Like in Greece?" I asked. "No, no, no, no. Much closer. Olympus now resides atop the Empire State Building." She replied as if it was obvious. "Wha-" I started to ask but the leader cut me off. "Just follow me," she said, "and Thalia, go find the Norse. The hunters need to find the Egyptians. I think it's time. We'll meet on Olympus.

She looked me again. "I hope you can keep up." With that she shot off through the woods. I started to run. She was fast; if I slacked off I would lose sight of her. "Wait!" I called up. "Who are you? What is happening?" I heard her voice drift back to me. "We are heading to Mount Olympus to have a council with the gods. My name is Artemis. I am Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, Goddess of the Wilderness and Chastity. I am Artemis, Immortal Greek Goddess. Or," she continued as her body flickered, "Diana, Immortal Roman Goddess."

* * *

**Just a heads up, this story won't be a short one. It will be a very long one.**


	5. I Break My Pocketknife

**Well, things are starting to pick up. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or TKC**

* * *

Chapter 5: I Break My Pocketknife

We ran in silence for a while. How was I supposed to reply to someone saying they were a Greek Goddess? I didn't doubt her though, it would actually make more sense to accept what she said. Still, I had to ask. "Why am I going to Olympus?" I shouted up to her. "You're a demi-god Stephen. A child of a god and a human." She shouted back. "Gods-the forces you call the Greek and Roman gods-are very much alive. I am one of them. Recently the Egyptian gods and the Norse deities joined up with us. We are on the verge of annihilation, all of us. Chaos, The Void, is returning to us Greeks and Romans. The serpent Apophis has returned with a vengeance after the Egyptians defeated it. The Norse came to Earth to make their last stand as the final Ragnorok cycle destroys the entire universe. We have been told by The Fates that they have prepared for this day. Years ago they set in motion a plan. A single person was to connect all the divinities and save the universe. That may be you."

What? I wasn't sure how to process this, but I had to know one thing. "Why me? Why would that be me?" I asked. She stopped and turned to me. "Because," she said, "_you know how to speak Greek. _**You know how to speak Latin.****_ You know how to speak Ancient Egyptian._****_ You know how to speak Ancient Nordic._** You know how to do all of theses things and more. You used magic twice back there. Celestial Bronze cut you. You ate the food of the gods, Ambrosia. You are not mortal Stephen Reed." I stared at her in amazement. I recognized why her voice style changed. She kept switching between different languages as she spoke, and I understood her.

"Now come on," she said, "We have a limited amount of time left." She set off sprinting again. "You said I'm a demi-god." I shouted after her as I began to run again. "Who is my godly parent then?" "Honestly," she shouted back, "I don't know. Whoever they are must be powerful, but that's not the point. You obviously contain Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Nordic DNA. You could be the bridge between the gods that we've been looking for." After that we ran in silence for a while, I kept reflecting on what she had said. Me? Part God? I had some trouble believing it, but I had never thought that the end of the world would come when I turned 20 either. These days nothing sounded to crazy.

We were hit by the sunlight as we burst out of the Central Park Forest. I squinted my eyes; I knew that The Empire State Building would be about a mile and a half away. At this pace we would be there in 10 minutes. "So," I asked, breaking the silence, "what's the plan when we get to The Empire State Building?" "We go to Olympus on the 600th floor." She answered simply. I figured there was no reason to argue with that flawless logic. (Sarcasm if you didn't catch it)

My hair stood up on end. Something was coming. "Artemis!" I shouted out. "Look ou-" I wasn't quick enough. I car slammed into the Goddess and continued on into a building, a roar bellowed forth from the monster who threw it. It was truly a monster. From the Waist down he as an average human, but going up he transformed into something like a bull. He was covered with armor and strapped to his back was a huge war axe. Minotaur? Was that the Minotaur? He roared again before picking up another car. Oh Crap.

As the Minotaur threw the car I rolled a few feet to the left and whipped out my bow. The car came crashing down to where I had been a second earlier. I took out an arrow as the Minotaur began to pick up a 3rd car. I aimed and waited until he had the car raised above his head before I shot. My arrow imbedded itself in his left knee causing him to lose balance and his leg gave out from under him. As he fell so did the car. They both hit the ground with a crunch, but it wasn't enough to kill the beast.

I rushed over to the car that had been thrown at the Goddess and quickly looked for her.

She was pinned between the car and the building. Golden Blood was coming from her head. I began to push the car in hopes of getting it off her enough but she said, "Stephen, you need to kill the Minotaur. We don't have enough time to get me out before he's up again. Snap his horn off, it can kill him easier." I nodded and began to make my way over to him. He roared and pushed the last of the car off of himself before struggling up to face me. I pulled out my pocketknife; it had never felt so small in my hands.

He charged. I charged. Closer and closer we came to each other. When we were close enough I dropped into a baseball slide and held my knife Perpendicular to his uninjured leg. I felt it tear through his flesh as I slid under him. He crashed to the ground once again and I wasted no time getting to him. I neared him and raised my pocketknife once again. I brought it down as hard as I could on his right horn. There was a big crack. It wasn't the horn, my knife had snapped. I was about to retreat when I noticed the horn had also cracked too. I raised my right fist and brought it down as hard as I could. It snapped. By it I mean the bones in my hand along with the horn.

Pain shot through my body and my vision darkened. White spots began to appear in my vision, but a roar of pain from the Minotaur brought my back to my senses. I bent down and snatched up the horn with my left hand. I aimed for his eye socket. The horn slid in smoothly before the Minotaur burst into golden dust and blew away. I was exhausted – I was in pain, but there was a Goddess I needed to help. I stumbled my way over to the car again. She was still there. I began to push with my one good arm and my legs. It moved a little bit, but it was enough for Artemis to slip out.

I slid down the wall. After what had just happened I think I deserved a break. Artemis walked around to my side and looked at me. "Good job defeating that monster." She said. "I wonder how proficient you'd be with real weapons, considering how much you accomplished without any." I smiled and said. "Well, I had my trusty bow with me, so I knew I couldn't lose." She didn't smile but did seem to enjoy that comment.

"Your knuckles are broken." She said as she knelt down next to me. "I can fix them, let me see them." I gently pulled out my right hand and winced. Now that I had time to look it was worse than I thought. Several bones jutted through my hand making me look like a discount Wolverine. I slowly moved my hand over towards her. She covered it with both of her hands and I winced again. Her hands began to glow a bright gold, but quickly returned to normal. My pain had receded and, as she uncovered my hand, so had my wounds.

"We can only rest for 5 minutes before we have to leave." She said as she stood up once again. "I'll be on lookout, I'll be back soon." She darted off leaving my alone with my thoughts. This day had gotten very weird very fast. First the demon dogs, then the gods and goddesses, and then the Minotaur. I had no doubt about the truth anymore. That was THE Minotaur from Greek Mythology, and I had a suspicious feeling that Artemis had been bleeding Ichor, The Golden Blood Of Gods. If everything she said was true my life was about to get a lot more interesting.

"Get up," said Artemis, as she appeared from nowhere, "There are some people I'd like you to meet." I begrudgingly pulled myself off the ground and began to follow her. "Wait." She said quickly before she whipped out a bronze, hunting knife. "You'll need this in case we run into another monster." "Thanks." I said as I took it from her hand. The knife was impossibly light for its size. "What is this made of?" I wondered aloud. "Celestial Bronze." Artemis replied before turning away. "Now c'mon, we need to get going." She said as she began to jog again. I quickly followed suite.

"Who are we going to meet?" I shouted. "The magicians." She yelled back. Yeah, that makes sense. Gods and magicians, what else did I expect? "How far until we get there?" I yelled up. "Just down this alley." Said Artemis, as she quickly turned right into an alleyway and kept running. I ran after her into a dead-end alley. "There's no outlet!" I shouted at Artemis as she ran towards the wall. "Magicians, remember?" She shouted as she passed through the wall as if it wasn't even there. I slowed down and walked to the wall. It looked completely real. I put my hand out to touch it, but it just passed through. I pulled my hand out of the wall. A different hand followed after it. It grabbed me and pulled my forward.

"Are you going to just stand there all day and look like an idiot?" chided Artemis. I looked back, and the wall wasn't there. I looked in front of me. The alley opened up into an abandoned plaza. Several people were sitting around in groups surrounding bowls filled with liquid. "Who are these people?" I asked as Artemis led me over to a group near the middle. "Stephen Reed," She said as she pulled one of them aside, "I would like you to meet Carter Kane, Pharaoh of the Egyptian House of Life."

* * *

**Yay! I've tied in a Main Character from the series! Review and stuff!**


	6. My Father Is Who?

**So I think this series is starting to pick up, but I'm not sure yet. I know at least by Chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own PJO, HOO, or TKC. I'm almost certain that Norse Mythology is free domain, but I can't be sure with Thor being a superhero and all, so just in case, I don't own that either. (I don't think anyone does though)**

* * *

Chapter 6: My Father Is Who?

"Hello Stephen." Said Carter Kane as he stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I hesitantly shook his hand. Artemis had called him a Pharaoh, but this kid wasn't much younger than me. He was a deep tan kid with curly brown hair. He was visibly muscular though and beyond his dark brown eyes I could sense wisdom and power that seemed to flow from him. "So Artemis," he said, as he turned away from me, "I assume there's a reason you've come here unannounced? Something important to do with Stephen over here, right?" Another girl that looked similar to Carter came over; maybe they were related. "What's going on?" She asked Artemis flatly. "He," said Artemis as she gestured towards me, "may be the one we've been waiting for. He can understand all of the languages and he's definitely a demi-god. He's the closest we've gotten, and considering how little time we have left, the closet we may come." Carter and the new girl looked me over critically before turning back to Artemis. "I assume we'll be meeting on Olympus then?" Asked Carter. "Yes," answered Artemis, "It's where most of the gods are right now."

"Sadie," said Carter, turning to the new girl, "I need you to get dad. Tell him the situation and both of you meet us on Olympus." He turned back towards Artemis and I. "If you don't mind," he continued, "I'll be accompanying you to Olympus." "Of course," replied Artemis, "we'd better get moving though. Time is of the essence." With that we all took off running again. We ran out of the alleyway and back onto the road. "So," Carter shouted to me, "Who's your godly parent?" "No idea." I shouted back. "Ok then," he said, "which pharaoh are you a descendant from?" "No idea." I said again. "What about the Norse?" He shouted back hopefully. "Nope," I said, "I thought I was a 'mortal' until this morning when I got attacked by some demon dogs and then rescued by Artemis and her crew." He raised an eyebrow. "So," he continued, "We're going with a godly hunch I guess." "Pretty much." I replied.

We kept running and pretty soon the Empire State building loomed in front of us. We headed towards its entrance, but as we came closer we heard a yell. There was a battle going on.

One man verses about 25 of those demon dogs from earlier. I would've felt sorry for him, but he was dominating them. He swung a huge hammer around effortlessly and smoothly took out the monsters one by one. He had long blonde hair covered by a Viking helmet with wings, and his armor was made of small plates that efficiently moved to protect him and be mobile. His red cape flew behind him as he crushed another monster. There was only one left, and it was huge. This demon was the size of a truck, but the man did not hesitate. His feet left the ground and he sailed towards the monster, his hammer held high. Thunder rumbled in the air, and as he brought his hammer down lightning struck it. The resulting shockwave almost blew me off my feet. As the dust settled I looked again. The man was alone; he had defeated all of them.

"Let's go." Said Carter as he went forward towards the man. "Thor!" He yelled out. "We're calling a meeting, we need you upstairs." Thor? THOR? What? It made sense, but still. What? "Pharaoh," he called out, "what is this urgent matter?" Artemis chimed in. "We may have found the one we've been waiting for." Thor's attention turned towards me. (I know, how exciting is that?!) "Is this him?" He asked. "Apparently." Replied Carter as he reached Thor. Artemis opened the doors to the Empire State Building. "I hope you have a guard to switch with." She said as we filed inside. "Of course," answered Thor, "He would've been outside with me if he wasn't SLACKING OFF!" He shouted behind the reception desk. Somebody fell of the chair. "Ow! Dang Thor, can't I get a little break?" Thor snorted. "You've had a little to many breaks, you're and duty now Heracles." He said to the buff blonde man who had risen from behind the desk. Heracles huffed indignantly. "I told you," he said, "I like being called Hercules better."

Thor, Hercules, a pharaoh, and a Greek/Roman god. Yeah, this day keeps getting better and better. "C'mon you guys," said Carter as the elevator doors opened, "We don't have time, let's go." I squeezed into the elevator with 3 legendary people and we pressed a button that said 600th floor. I wasn't going to argue with that. That elevator ride seemed like the most normal thing in the world if I closed my eyes, forgot the last few hours, and listened to cheesy and cliché elevator music. Half a minute later the elevator door dinged and we stepped out to an amazing sight.

The top of a mountain was floating over New York. At the top of it was a large city containing palaces for the Olympian gods and goddesses. The rest was dotted with similar homes for the minor gods that dwelt there. I could tell it had once been a beautiful, breathtaking sight, but I had started to fall into disrepair. Many of the smaller palaces had been destroyed, and even some the major palaces had fallen into disrepair. "You comin?" asked Carter as Thor, Artemis, and him began to walk towards the mountain. "Yeah." I said before scurrying to catch up to them. As we walked up the mountain through the city I saw that Olympus was worse than I thought. All over the place small fires burned. Bodies littered the sides of the street and the road was stained in gold and red blood.

Soon we reached the top of Olympus and entered the place that had been least effected, the Throne room. 14 magnificent thrones sat in a U-shape, and several groups of people were in the room. As we entered everything went silent. Everyone's attention was on me. The pressure was enormous; I almost forgot how to breathe. Four men made their way over; they were obviously the leaders. One of the men had long white hair and a beard. He had a metal eye patch that covered his right eye, and he wore armor similar to Thor's. Another man reminded me of a jazz musician. He was wearing a pinstriped suite covered by a trench coat and wore a fedora that covered his black, bejeweled hair. The two men looked like twins. They both had long dark gray hair with a gray-and-black beard. They both had matching gray eyes with a grim but handsome and proud face. There was one difference though. One wore a dark blue pinstriped suit while the other wore a deep purple toga.

"Father," Artemis said, and both of the twins looked at her, "I think we've found the one." All four men looked to me once again. "Interesting." Said the Jazz musician. "Do you agree with her nephew?" His question was directed at Carter. "Yes Uncle Amos," He replied, "all of the evidence suggests that it is him." All of the men eyed me once again. "Thor," said the white haired man, "I hope you didn't leave the entrance unguarded." Thor looked up. "Of course not father," he said, "Heracles is guarding the entrance right now." His father nodded and turned his attention back to me. Artemis noticed my confusion and said, "Stephen, this is my Father Zeus," as she gestured to the twin in suite, "and his roman alter ego Jupiter." She continued as she motioned to the twin in the purple toga." Carter walked over to the Jazz musician and said, "This is my uncle Amos, and he is leader of the 1st Egyptian nome and the most powerful magician in the world." I turned my attention towards the last man and Thor cleared his throat. "This," he said towards the last man, "is my father Odin. King of Asgard."

"We've been waiting for you," Said the Zeus, "but," he continued while turning to everyone else, "How can we be sure he's the one?" The pressure in the room dropped as he asked the question. My eardrums popped and everyone else looked worried. Three points in the middle of us seemed to be drawing together and getting darker and solid. Kind of like miniature black holes. The black holes expanded rapidly and from within 3 ancient ladies stepped out with toothy grins that made me, and everyone else, shiver. "We can confirm this." Said the first of the three women. "He is the child you seek." Stated the second. "He is the one who will save you." Finished the 3rd.

"W-who are you?" I managed to sputter out. All three looked at my in unison, they were way to synchronized. "Child," stated the second. "We are the fates," continued the third. "We have been watching you." Finished the first. I looked around and asked the second question that had been weighing on my mind. "Prophecy? What prophecy?" Zeus turned to Artemis and said, "Go and get your brother." She nodded and said, "Yes Father." before teleporting away in a flash of light. I turned to Carter with confusion written all over my face, but before he could answer his sister came trotting in with a man who looked like he was Carter's father, I didn't see a resemblance between her and the man though.

Carter quickly ran to him and hugged him before saying. "Dad! Osiris! Glad to see you could make in from the underworld on such short notice." His Dad/Osiris nodded and looked to me. "Is this him?" he asked. Carter also looked at me. "Yes, the Fates have confirmed it." A flash of light occurred behind me and I whirled around. There stood Artemis and another man. He had blonde hair and a dazzling white smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. I could tell he and Artemis were related.

He looked straight at me. "I hear you want to know about the prophecy that concerns you young demi-god." He said while smiling. "Yes, please." I answered back. "Ok, but prepare yourself. We didn't call it The Prophecy Of The End for no reason." He said. I simply nodded back. "It goes like this," he stated as his eyes turned golden and his voice seemed to layer itself.

_"Eight Half-Blood hidden by The Fates,_

_Led by the one who stepped through time's gates_

_Eight Demi-Gods armed with Divine Powers,_

_Given by the gods in their last hours_

_Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse;_

_Come together for better or worse_

_To save the future they must change the past,_

_Pan's legacy continues at last."_

Everyone turned their attention towards me. Before I could speak the Fates did in unison. "Presenting Stephen Reed, child of prophecy, Descendant of the Light Elves, Containing Blood from the First Pharaoh Narmer, and final son of Pan."

* * *

**Ok, someone's gotta tell me what they think of that prophecy. Seriously, I think it's pretty cool.**


	7. I Go Back To Boarding School

**So, this chapter is almost twice as long as the previous ones, I think I'll be writing chapters like this from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or TKC**

* * *

Chapter 7: I Go To Boarding School

Everyone gawked in shocked silence for a while the Fates chuckled to themselves. Carter was the first to speak up. "Well," he said, "Descendant of Narmer, eh? I guess that means we're related." I flashed a goofy grin that thankfully broke some of the tension in the room. Everyone except for the Egyptian still looked at me with a bit of astonishment though. "Son of Pan?" Questioned Artemis. "Descendant of the Light Eleves?" Asked Thor. I looked at them nervously and said, "Apparently so."

Zeus shot a look at another group. "Dionysus!" He called out. "You need to come see this." A chubby man in a leopard print shirt rushed over. "Yes Lord?" he said questioningly. Zeus gestured to me. "This," he said, "is Stephen Reed, the son of Pan." Dionysus' face somehow had all of the color drain from it and lit up and the same time. "I-I need to get Grover for this." He said before he flashed out in a purple light that left a lingering smell of wine in the air. A couple of seconds later he flashed back in with a man-goat hybrid at his side. "Grover," He said, "I would like you to meet Stephen Reed. He is the son of Pan." Grover fainted on the spot. Why was me being Pan's son such a shocking thing?

"Gather the gifts," The Fates said suddenly, as the throne room shuttered. "We don't have long. He must leave soon." Zeus spun around in a hurry, "Hephaestus!" Shouted Zeus. "We need the gifts now!" Odin turned to Thor, "Go," he said, "Fly as fast as you can." At that Zeus spun his hammer before launching himself out of the throne room at a speed that I heard break the sound barrier a few moments later. Carter and his family turned and started to pull a few things from out of midair. Jupiter teleported out of the room in a bolt of lightning and Grover began to stir. The Fates formed a loose circle and started chanting a language so ancient and powerful that the space in front of them began to distort.

Carter and Sadie collapsed in a pile of things they pulled from nowhere. Grover finally got up and was discussing something important with Dionysus, but I couldn't hear what. Thor flew back into the throne room on a flying boat. Jupiter appeared with 2 more men who I could feel rivaled him in power. An Extremely Ugly man in overalls covered with grease stepped from thin air and said, "We've prepared for the others, but what weapon do you prefer? Quickly boy!" During all of this the Fates continued to chant, making the temperature in the room drop steadily.

"Tell me, quick!" Shouted the ugly man again. "Bow." I spluttered quickly. "I'm good with the Bow." He shot a look at Zeus who widened his eyes in horror. "No." Said Zeus. "It's to dangerous Hephaestus." Hephaestus stared back at him. "It must be done," he said before teleporting off again. Jupiter clambered over with the two other men. He put his hand on me and said, "A blessing to my children and the leaders." A Light Blue glow passed through his hand and spread out over my body. He left took a step back, "Neptune, you next." He said. Neptune put his hand to my chest like Zeus and said, "For my sons and for you, may your powers in my domain grow." A green glow passed from him like it did from Zeus and spread out over my body, but this time it hurt.

I collapsed to the ground; pain was shooting throughout my body. "Quick!" shouted someone. "He has to much energy for his body to handle. Hades you must give him Achilles' Blessing!" A low voice shouted back. "It is not a blessing, it is a curse!" The entire throne room shuttered. "It is the only way to save him brother!" Somebody else shouted. "We cannot let him just die!" There was a brief moment of silence as I writhed on the ground. Yet another hand was placed on my chest. In a gruff voice the man said, "I curse you not to death, but to life. Others may fall in battle but not you. Your eyes will be your venerable spot, so that you can see the world for what it is." His hand pulsed Dark Red and spread throughout my body. All my pain receded to a dull throbbing in my head.

As my vision began to return I saw a line forming in front of me. Thor, Hephaestus, and Carter were discussing something in the corner next to a pile of weapons. Grover, Dionysus, Zeus, and Jupiter were discussing something in another corner while stealing glances at me. The Fates where still chanting and I could start to see my breath in front of me. I sat up as the first person in the line stepped forward. "I bless you and my kin with all of my wisdom on and off the battlefield. May you always see your goal clearly." She said as a golden light passed between us. The next person stepped forward. Where all these people going to bless me?

Yes, yes they were. Hestia blessed me and her destined champion with control of fire, him more than me, and that we may always find our way back to the hearth. Mars blessed with victory in battle and the ability to discern when battle was not necessary, and then flickered into Ares and blessed me with the ability to "Obliterate my enemies" and that I may develop a body fit for endless battle. Hera blessed me with endless patience to deal with what is to come. Hermes blessed me with swift feet, sneaky hands, and a sharp tongue. Apollo blessed me with skill in archery and "his way with women." Artemis punched him and grudgingly blessed me with all the skills of her hunters. Aphrodite blessed me with powerful, persuasive speaking and "a hunky body," Artemis punched her too. Finally, Demeter gave me a blessing that would increase my control over nature and that I would always find some cereal to eat. Many people rolled their eyes at the last thing; apparently it was common.

The Fates where still chanting in the corner and two spots of absolute darkness where forming between them. Carter called me over to him, Thor, and Hephaestus. I slowly made my way over to the pile of weapons that they were all standing by. Hephaestus had a boyish glint in his eye. He held up a bow, was this going to be mine? "This," he said, "is Cupid's bow. It is to be his son's. Give it to him when you meet." He dropped the bow into a satchel that Carter held out, it disappeared completely into the bag. It must be magic of some sorts. Thor held out some arrows. "Enchanted, they will never run out." He said before also putting them in the bag. Carter pulled out an amulet. "The Amulet of Horus," he said, "I sense this will be a match with your friend. He dropped it into the bag too.

At some point Hades had made his way over to the weapons pile. With a sigh he said, "To the daughter of Death," shadows began to collect over his hands, "is Death's Scythe. May she use it well." Finished Hades with a sigh as the shadows dispelled leaving a Pure Black Chrome Scythe in his hands that was taller than me. He dropped it the satchel. Thor pulled out an Onyx ring. "Armor of the Damned, it shall suit her well." He said before putting the ring with scythe. Carter tossed in another amulet. "Amulet of Anubis," he said, "it's obvious why." I nodded; it was pretty obvious.

Neptune joined Hades and pulled out a pure golden Trident with a golden net. "For my son," He simply said before dropping them into the bag. Thor pulled out a bronze handle. "This water whip will suit him just fine." He said. Carter tossed in the Amulet of Sobek and pulled out a strange bent sword. "This Khopesh will serve him well also." He said before tossing in the golden sword. At this point Zeus, Odin, Athena, Grover, and Dionysus had joined us a well. Zeus, being the King of the Olympians, decided to go first.

Zeus pulled out a silver staff. "This 3 part bo-staff spear will suit my daughter just fine." He simply stated before dropping it in the bag. Odin and Thor gave each other a knowing look before Thor pulled out a hammer identical to his. I knew it wasn't his because he had his own hanging from his waist, but I could sense the same kind of power coming from it. "From Asgard we present Stormbreaker." He said, "Once, it belonged to one of the best of us, but he is no more." He continued, but his voice cracked. "May the worthy use it for justice." He finished before reverently lowering it into the satchel. "The Amulet of Shu." Said Carter before tossing in yet another amulet.

Athena stepped forward and said, "For my daughter I present Apollo's sword." The Bronze blade seemed to spark with electricity before she dropped it in the bag. "The Amulet of Thoth, and the Ring of Gyges." He said before dropping them both in the bag. He looked up and said, "I know the ring isn't ours to give, but it's been with us for about 1000 years so . . ." he trailed off, but the gods nodded acceptingly. Odin pulled out an eye patch similar to the one covering his right eye. "For the one who must be able to see all." He said before depositing it with the rest.

Hephaestus' form flickered and Vulcan stepped forward. "For my son," he said as he drew out two beautiful Katanas. One was Bronze and the other was Golden, both of their handles where chrome black. There were multiple holes on the handle that led up to slits along the sword. I didn't know the reasoning, but I knew it was something cool. Thor pulled out a scroll. "A map," he said hesitantly, "to Twilight, the Sword of Doom." He carefully put the scroll in the bag. Carter looked at me and for once didn't throw in an amulet. "This man's path," he said, "has never been traveled before. Take care, it is powerful beyond imagination." I nodded nervously.

Artemis stepped forward. "For my hunter," she said as she took off her bow, "I give my bow and my hunting knives. May the Fates lead her to my care once again." She said as she tossed both into the bag and shot me a small glare. I could tell she knew what I did to Sylvia. Carter tossed in an amulet, "Amulet of Isis," he said before pulling out a scroll, "and a map to Moses' Staff." He tossed in the scroll to.

"Finally," Boomed out Zeus, "We get to you, the first, and the last, hero." He turned towards Vulcan. "Have you retrieved them?" He asked. Vulcan nodded uncertainly before pulling out a single sided silver sword with a golden handle and a pure gold bow that seemed to radiate power. Zeus took ahold of the sword first. "The Sword of Peleus," he said as he handed it to me, "This blade can cut through anything." He turned once again to Vulcan and tentatively took the bow from his hands. "The Epirus Bow." He said as all of the gods gasped. He continued, "This bow produces arrows from pure energy when you pull back the string and . . . " he paused before continuing, "is the only weapon that can kill gods."

I was seriously taken aback. "The power to kill gods?" I asked nervously. "Yes Stephen Reed," He replied as he set the bow in my hands, "Use it well." Everyone stared in silence for a few seconds before Dionysus stepped forward. He looked me in the eye and I saw something akin to respect shining forth. "To the son of my friend and mentor," He said as he placed his hand on my chest, "I bless you with more control over your nature powers." Deep green power surged through me briefly before it receded. "Thank you." I said, and he smiled a completely joyous smile. "It was good to have met you again," He said as he stepped away, "Even for this short time, even through your son."

Grover stepped up after him. "We Satyr searched for your father for Three thousand years," He explained, "and I was there when he passed. A portion of his power went to me, and I can sense a greater portion in you. Usually this much power would be to much for one person, but you have the Curse of Achilles now, you can handle it. I hope it serves you as well as it has served me." He turned to Dionysus and said, "Goodbye master." He turned back to me and put this forehead to mine. His horns rested against my skull and he looked straight into my eyes. "_Release,"_ He said.

Pure power shot from him into me. His eyes shone a blinding white, and between our gaze the power flowed. The power was building up inside of me. It was wonderful, but it was also frightening. Grover and I yelled out in determination as the last of the power passed from me to him. Grover's voice cut of and there was a deafening boom between us. The force threw my back and I slid 50 meters before I collided with a Pillar. I remained there on my back for a while as the feeling began to return to my body. Ever so slowly I sat up and looked around. Grover was lying on the ground on the other side of the room and Dionysus was crouched over him. A few other gods where gathered around him, and Apollo was next to me. Dionysus dipped his head and Grover dissolved into a golden sprinkle that drifted up and disappeared. "The Lord of the Wild has passed on," said Apollo from beside me, "to empower the God of the Wild. His was a brave, and necessary sacrifice." He finished sadly.

Events where proceeding way to fast for me to process. Just this morning I had been a normal guy. Now I was 'The Man of Prophecy' who had been blessed by the gods. I was 'The Final Son of Pan' that had killed the Lord Of The Wild. I was going to be driven insane pretty soon. Apollo helped me get up as all these thoughts whirled around in my head. "There you are," he said, "you're perfectly fine. I couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. Except," He shot a look over to where Grover had been, "well, you know what I mean." He finished sadly. Apollo and I made our way over to the group again. Dionysus looked at me, "Those powers will settle in soon, about a month I would say. When you go back don't overuse them. Don't blow your cover. Don't let us know who you are." When I go back? Oh yeah, they mentioned something about 'Time's Gates' but does that really mean I'm going back in time?

Carter looked at me and produced an amulet and a small hourglass on a string. "For you I have The Amulet of Khonsu and a gift from him. This hourglass can only be used three times. When used it takes the user and anything touching him back in time one day to change what must be changed. Use it wisely." He said as the draped them around my neck. Thor came forward. "Here is a map to the armor of the first Light Elf King's Final Resting Place. None but a Light Elf can enter. In the tomb there is his armor among other things. Take the armor, it is indestructible." With that he pulled out another scroll and dropped it in the bag. "It is a tough journey," He continued, "Do not make it until you are ready."

The throne room shook violently and the Fates stopped chanting. In unison they said, "The final ones are here." The space between them warped and solidified into two immensely powerful men. The power that rolled off them nearly knocked me down, and I saw a few other gods back away in horror. "Father!" Cried out Zeus. "Yes," responded The Fates, "Your father, Kronos, the Titan of Time, and," They all gestured to the other man, "Cronus, The Primordial God of Time." The temperature in the room seemed to drop another ten degrees as every Greek/Roman god in the room gawked at the second man. I didn't see what the shock was, if there were Greek gods there would obviously be Titans and Primordial deities. Everyone else was still shocked though.

Both Lords of Time turned towards me. "We know the situation," said Kronos, "and we are willing to help. The Fall of Everything would include me, I don't want that." Cronus spoke up, "I was just bored." He simply said. Kronos rolled his eyes. "Mortal," spoke up Kronos again, "prepare your things, I'm going to put you in a time bubble." I turned towards Carter who tossed me the bag, which I slung over my shoulder. I held my bow in one hand and my sword in the other. "Those have cloaking features," said Vulcan as he came forward and put my bow and sword together. "Look," he said he pressed 2 buttons simultaneously. One was on the grip of the sword and the other was on the end of the bow. The merged and shrunk in my hand until they became a gold and silver ring on my middle finger of my right hand. "Twist to the right for the bow and the left for the sword. Good luck." finished Vulcan as he stepped back once more.

Kronos raised his arms towards me and a bluish bubble encased me. Then he closed his eyes and the bubble darkened. Everybody seemed to grow larger along with the room. "You are in your 13 year old body again," spoke Kronos, as I looked myself over is shock, "We can only send you back that far." 13-year-old body? I was being sent back 7 years? All 4 leaders stepped forward to deliver their final warnings. Zeus and Jupiter stepped forward "Until 3 years ago we had separated the Greeks and The Romans, other than the other 7 nobody must know until the time is right." Said Zeus. "The same goes towards the Egyptians and the Nordic," said Jupiter, "We separated us from them too." Carter stepped forward next. "Apophis," he said, "what we did was not enough. We need more than his shadow." Odin looked me in the eye and spoke, "The darkness came from where it has always come from, The Dark World, home of the Dark Elves. They have been containing it for a while now; we must destroy them and it before it is unleashed. The Ragnok Cycle must be averted." He said before stepping back along with the rest of the gods.

I turned towards Cronus, "See you on the other side young demi-god." He said as he raised his arms towards me, his eyes glowed darkness so deep that the light seemed to be drawn in. He smiled a wicked smile and darkness came from his hands, encompassing the bubble. His dreadful laugh was the last thing I heard before everything was blotted out. Darkness consumed me, pressing in on me from all directions. Nothing existed anymore. There was nothing. Then there was something, blinding light spread out around me and died down. I was sitting in a car, my parent's car. I was 13 again, headed to my first day at my high school academy.

* * *

**Well, the first part is over, we're in the past now. Comments? Questions? Concerns? Put them all in that review box and press enter. Until next time!**


	8. Being Popular Sucks

**I'm starting to slow down on my updates, but my chapters are getting longer so it's a little justified. Also I'm lazy...so yeah, there's that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or TKC**

* * *

Chapter 8: Being Popular Sucks

I looked around in a daze; this couldn't be real, could it? My mom turned around in the passenger's seat. "How'd ya sleep?" She asked with a smile. "We have about 20 minutes until we get there, I hope you're ready." My mom put up a strong face, but I knew that once it got time for her to leave she would be practically bawling. I could hardly put up with it by the time I graduated, I wasn't sure what I would do now. This time I would probably be the one who was crying. I hadn't seen my mom in almost a year; it was a huge weight off my chest to see her again. I knew she would offer to take me back home and put me in public school, like she did every break, but I had to stay here. I knew at least one of the people would come to this school. Sylvia Simon, I hoped she would visit during Academy Days or I would have to wait a couple of years.

I looked up at my mom and smiled back, "I slept just fine mom." I replied and examined my 13-year-old body again. I was wearing what I always wear on the first day of school, expensive new clothes. I looked exactly like I looked 7 years ago except for 2 things. I had a gold and silver ring on the middle finger of my right hand and a satchel sat near my feet; the satchel Carter gave me. I smirked; it was real. I had been sent back in time. I had a purpose in life again. I just hoped I wouldn't fail. I sat up in shock. They hadn't told me how to find the other 7 heroes. I knew who their parents where, but other than that, nothing.

I pulled a paper and pencil from my school bag and jotted down what I knew. A Son of Vulcan, A Daughter of Athena, A Son of Neptune, A Daughter of Zeus, A Daughter of Death (Which I assumed meant Hades/Pluto), A Son of Cupid, and A Daughter of Aphrodite. I think the daughter of Aphrodite was Sylvia, it makes sense to me at least, but I have no idea who the others are. Crap, this was just going to make things more difficult. I don't know how much time I have before events that I'm suppose to change happens. I'll give myself a month, until Academy Days were I might meet Sylvia, after that I'm leaving. I'll have time to train so it will be helpful. Sounds sensible, right?

* * *

Two weeks into the year I was standing at the edge of Campus, I was going to train in the forest. I had my satchel slung over my shoulder and my gym clothes on. This was the first Sunday I had free time since I got here. I had forgotten how long it took for the school year to start to flow. I glanced over my shoulder; nobody was there, so I made my way into the forest. There was a path that the students had cleared when they went back here occasionally. I stayed on that for a quarter of a mile before I turned right and made my way towards the River that cut through the forest. It would be more secluded on the other side. Over the last few weeks I had taken what little free time I had and practiced moving stealthily. I was already pretty good from those months of hunting in New York, but I knew I needed to be on another level if I was to compete with other Demi-Gods and Monsters.

I heard the stream before I saw it, which was another thing that had been happening recently. My senses were getting sharper. I no longer needed glasses, my eyes where better than they had ever been. I noticed details others would need a magnifying glass to see. (I still wore my glasses though; they made me feel smart) My hearing had jumped to a point where I could hear much farther and could discern where and how far away a sound was when it happened. My reaction time to things had also become near godlike. I saw things in slow motion and reacted faster than the eye could see. My strength and speed had grown another level too. In the 2 weeks that I had been here I had stolen the title of 'The Ninja' from my 3rd year roommate.

I came to the edge of the river; it was easily 50 feet across. I could jump it effortlessly; I didn't really feel like getting wet. I backed up 20 feet and prepared myself. I shot off, ground flying off my feet. My muscles worked like a well-oiled machine, and I got faster and faster. I jumped and basically flew across the river before stumbling to a stop on the other side. I was glad my balance had also gone up another level or I would have faceplanted all in the dirt. I had barely managed to stay on my feet as it was.

I walked over to a tree near the riverbank, it was about 70 feet tall, "This would probably be a good place to start," I said to nobody. I uncertainly pulled out my ring and slid it onto my finger, this was the first time I would attempt this, so I hope it works. I took the ring and twisted it to the left. For a frightening second nothing happened. Then the right glowed briefly before shooting out into the shape of my sword. I caught it as the light died down. Good, I was worried it wasn't going to work. I leveled my sword towards the tree, took a deep breath, drew the sword back, and swung. I cut through that tree to easily and the force of my swing sent me toppling forward. I looked back at the tree, I had indeed cut it all the way through. I purposely angled my cut so that the tree would fall towards the river and hopefully make a bridge. I didn't feel like jumping everyday.

The tree fell perfectly, spanning from one side of the river to the other. Now I had a bridge, great. I looked around my sword handle for a second before finding the cloaking button and pressing it. It instantly shrunk into my ring and I started to trek into the forest once again. I hoped there was a clearing nearby or else I would have to make one. Fortunately, I found a clearing. It was the perfect place to practice my sword style. Surrounded on all sides by tree's I could training freely. I leaned my satchel again the nearest tree and stepped into the center of the clearing and looked at my ring once again. I knew the sword worked, so it was time to test the bow. I twisted my ring to the right and waited. My ring shone brightly and half a second later the bow sprang out. It was perfect. A little big for my 13 year old body, but I knew I would grow into it.

I experimentally pulled back the bowstring. As I began to draw back the string an arrow began to appear, woven out of golden energy. The further I pulled back the more solid the arrow became. I leveled the bow with my eye, aimed it at a tree, and pulled back as much I could before releasing. The tree splintered, as well as the 3 trees behind it. It finally stopped halfway into the 4th tree. I made my way over to where it stopped and looked into the hole. The golden arrow had started to disintegrate and in 10 seconds it was gone. These weapons were powerful, terrifyingly powerful. What kind of enemies where I going to face to deserve weapons like this?

I sighed and swapped my bow with my sword. The only thing I could do now was practice, so I would do that. I knew nothing about how to handle a sword, so I made up my own style. Anything that flowed and was practical I would do. Using an equal amount of Stabs and Slashes. Slowly but surely I began to create a sword style. I think those blessings from Mars/Ares and Athena helped.

* * *

I was never really a showoff; I was usually the quiet kid in the back of the class. That next week though I knew I would be showing off on the upcoming Sunday. The school was having their yearly 'School Olympics' and I was part of a small class; that meant everyone had to participate. I was signed up for three events – the 100-meter dash, The Mile Run, and The Long Distance Throwing for the Football. I was actually excited for the Olympics; I finally had a chance to test my limits. I had a chance to sneak off for an hour on Monday and Thursday to train again, and I was getting use to my weapons. My sword had a flat side for defense and near the top of defense was a small hook I could use to wrench the weapon from my enemy's hands. I was almost to the point where I could change the side instantaneously, but I knew that I still had a long way to go. Changing sword sides while in battle is completely different from changing sides during practice.

Finally Sunday came and our school gathered on the sports field. Our class gathered and did our little freshman class chant, "So Fresh, So Clean, 2013." Everyone thought it was the greatest thing since sliced bread; I just thought it was childish. It was original though. Each class marched through the field holding up their class banners and wearing their class shirts, and pretty soon after the games began. The 100-meter dash was first, so I eagerly got into place. I had never actually timed myself so I didn't know how fast I could run. This was a challenge to myself first and foremost. I crouched down in a typical starting dash position and focused. I tensed my leg muscles and waited. The Whistle blew.

Time seemed to slow down as I propelled myself forward with all my might. Each step I stretched my muscles to their limits. I neared the finish line and saw all the officials with faces of pure confusion. I crossed the finish line and spun around to look at the rest of the runners. They hadn't even made it halfway. I looked at the official once again, gave thumbs up, and fainted. I had used up all the energy I had.

* * *

I felt cold water wash over my body, and my eyes shot open. A huge crowd of people was gathered around me, and I was still lying in the middle of the track. "What happened?" I asked the nearest person. "You fainted right after you broke a world record." He said before helping my up. At the sight of me back on my feet a huge roar of approval and delight arose from the entire student body. My friend helped my get off the track and into the grass as the teachers directed the rest student back into the bleachers. One of the officials came over and pulled out his stopwatch. "Son," he said as he sat down next to me, "you just broke a world record. Congratulations, but what you did was impossible. How did you do it?" He asked as he handed me the stopwatch. I looked at it. 4.23 seconds. That's how long it took me to run the 100-meters. I looked back at the referee and answered honestly. "I have no idea."

* * *

I didn't have enough energy to do any of the other events, so the freshmen lost, but I had become a school hero. I wasn't just 'that kid that's good at math' or 'the ninja' anymore, I was now the popular kid who could 'run faster than light'. I hated being the popular kid, I had no privacy anymore, but luckily I had to stay here for only 2 more weeks till Academy Days rolled around and Sylvia hopefully came to the school. I was reduced to sneaking out of my dorm in the middle of the night to train, and nobody noticed. Steadily I improved as Academy Days drew closer, and finally it was the night before it began.

My roommate and I were frantically cleaning up our room for any guest that happened to get put into our room. Let me tell you about my roommate real quick. His name is Lucien Sutherland and he's two years older than me. He has black, poofy Einstein hair with dark caramel colored skin. He's rather thin, but he isn't scrawny, which is perfect because his most prominent feature to others was his speed. Well, that and the fact that he quite frequently carried around a wooden boken with him. Until I had shown up his speed and sword earned him the title of 'The Ninja', which he didn't like. "I would prefer to be called a samurai if called anything." He had once told me, so when I took the title of 'The Ninja' I started to call him 'The Samurai', which quickly caught on.

Anyways, our room was constantly messy, so we spent most of that day cleaning. After we had taken out all of the trash, swept, vacuumed, done our laundry, made our beds, and made our bathroom sparkle we started to put all of our extra bags in the storage space at the top of our closet. That's when it happened. As I tossed my enchanted satchel up onto the shelf a scroll fell out of a side pocket. I bent down and snatched it up before Lucien could see it, didn't want this falling into the wrong hands. The problem was I didn't know what 'this' was. I knew for a fact that the scrolls I had been given had been dropped into the main pouch of the bag. I put it in my drawer and made a mental note to look at it later.

I finished packing up my things and glanced at the clock. 4:55 pm, perfect. It was time for dinner. Originally I had hated the cafeteria food, but for the last 6 months I had been living on Apocalypse meals. Crappy café food was now wondrous, though it was gradually beginning to return to being like my memories. I peaked outside, there was a small group near center campus, but other than that there was nobody. Great, maybe this time I wouldn't get flocked by fan girls. I was regretting showing off at the Olympics. I could barely go anywhere without a devoted group of women fawning over me.

I opened the dorm door and began my dash towards the cafeteria. I almost made it to the door. Almost. "It's Stephen!" Screamed an anonymous girl from the front door of the girl's dorm. I paled, I would have to rush and get my food if I didn't want to be trapped. I ran inside the serving room, took out a to-go box, and flew through the food line. The Zerg Rush of teenage girls came into the café. "Through the back door." Said one of my classmates frantically, so I followed his advice. Through the back door, up the hill, and to the boy's dorm I darted. As I reached the front door I turned around and shouted to the group of girls that were trying to force their way into the café. I didn't really want to cause any more damage in there than I had.

I went back inside when I knew that the girls had spotted me, and plopped down in my room for dinner. Soon I was joined for dorm dinner by Luc. (That's my nickname for him; Lucien made him sound evil for some reason.) He flipped open his laptop and we began to watch some old Ed, Edd, and Eddie cartoons.

* * *

That night I had my first Demi-God dream. Well, it was more along the lines of a nightmare. I was sitting near the edge of an Abyss; the darkness seemed to be drawing me in. "Come young half-blood." Boomed a voice behind me. I whirled around. Sitting barely 10 feet away was Cronus, The Primordial God of Time. I cautiously made my way over towards him. "It is always a fun thing to mess with time," he began slowly, "nobody but me remembers it though." He smiled at me. "The humans pass it off as Deja vu." He chuckled slightly before his face turned serious and he looked at me with pitch black eyes that seemed to see my very soul. "This time is different though," he said coldly, "many things will change. This time you will interfere with many things." He stood up and dusted off his pants before he continued. "You can break the Fates planes. You can save those destined to die, but you must understand you cannot save everyone. Sacrifices will be made." He put a finger onto my forehead. Pure fear poured into my body as images flashed before my eyes. Death, war, nukes, and torture – every violent act in history was shown to me in less than 10 seconds. "You have less than 24 hours before you leave, one way or another." He said as he took his finger off of me.

I shot up in bed, my body drenched in cold sweat. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I tried to calm myself down, but a soft glow caught my eye. I looked over towards my desk. Golden light shone from inside one of the drawers. Slowly I got out of bed and made my way over as the light began to fade. I opened the drawer and there sat the mystery scroll, still glowing gently. I tenderly pulled it from the drawer and set it on my desk before opening it. There was nothing on it, but after a second words began to form on the top of the sheet. **_Demi-Gods of Prophecy_** it read. A map of the United States quickly formed beneath it before 7 golden points appeared. I was relived to see a point not to far from where the Academy was, I assumed that was Sylvia, but I was more than slightly shocked by the next thing I saw. 2 dots were at the same place on the map – 2 dots were in the Academy grounds. Two children of Prophecy were already here.

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah. I know, nothing really significant happened, but we have to have some filler chapters here and there. Review all your hate, because I know there is some.**

**Until next time**


	9. Update

**Quick update  
My computer broke a little so I don't think I'll be updating within the next week. In the meantime review with some ideas that you would like to see in the story.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
